Quien no tiene metas, no ha encontrado su camino
by Katmore
Summary: La tragedia en la vida no es que no puedas alcanzar tus no tener metas que desees alcanzar. Tener una meta sin un plan de acción es como querer viajar a un nuevo destino sin tener un mapa


Autor de crepusculo: Stephenie Meyer __

 _ **trama:katmore**_

 _ **Prologo.**_

 _ **Personajes.-**_

 _ **Isabella Swan.**_

 _ **Edward Cullen.**_

 _ **Charlie Swan.**_

 _ **Renee Dywer.**_

 _ **Phill Dywer.**_

 _ **Carlisle Cullen.**_

 _ **Esme Cullen.**_

 _ **Alice Brandon.**_

 _ **Jasper Hale.**_

 _ **Rosalie Hale.**_

 _ **Emmet Cullen.**_

 _ **Tanya Denali.**_

 _ **Jessica Denali.**_

 _ **Jacob Black.**_

 _ **Bella Swan**_

 _ **Vive en washington tiene 25 años, es estudiante en la universidad Wester Washington Bellinham en Estados Unidos, es amable y dulce pero no habla mucho con personas desconocidas los trata de manera fria y distante escepto con sus amigos,es muy amigable y divertida con angela weber su unica amiga,estudia pedagogia y quiere ser maestra de preescolar.**_

 _ **Edward Cullen.**_

 _ **Vive en Washington tiene 25 años es estudiante en la universidad Bellinham en Estados Unidos en la especialidad de pediatria es una persona amable y amigable tiene el sueño de ser doctor pediatra porque le gustan mucho los niños tambien quiere tener una familia como la que construyeron sus padres.**_

 _ **Charlie Swan.**_

 _ **Vive en Forks una ciudad de Washington tiene 44 años divorciado de Renee Dywer tiene una hija Bella Swan se acaba de casar con Jessica Denali que tiene una hija Tanya Denali de 20 años el tiene el sueño de que su nueva familia se lleve bien con Bella ya que no quiere cometer errores como con Renee por lo que el egoistame nte regaña a Bella por no saber adaptarse.**_

 _ **Renee Dywer.**_

 _ **Vive en Seattle, matra de preescolar divorciada de charlie y casada con phill dywer tiene una hija a la que pone sobre todas las cosas la ama y respeta sus decisiones a pesar de que no este de acuerdo con ella tambien su hija es de las causas por la que se separo de charlie y pelea con el.**_

 _ **Ella tiene mucha imaginacion y es portadora de las mas grandes y locas ideas , ella quiere que su hija conozca a alguien que la quiera y la saque del destino que ella le creo sin darse cuenta a bella.**_

 _ **Phill Dywer**_

 _ **es un jugador de baseball tiene 32 años vive con su actual esposa renee dywer quiere mucho a renee y a bella la ve como su hija su sueño es que renee sea feliz a pesar de lo que tuvo que vivir en el pasado.**_

 _ **Carlisle Cullen.**_

 _ **Tiene 40 años se caso con esme y la ama mucho es ginecologo vive con su esposa en seattle tiene 2 hijos edward y emmet y su sobrina a quien crio desde que nacio alice brandon quien es una hija mas para el su sueño es que su familia consigua ser feliz y sigan sus metas por lo cual el hara lo que sea para que ellos nunca se rindan si tienen una meta.**_

 _ **Esmeralda(Esme)Cullen.**_

 _ **Tiene 39 años es decoradora de interiores su esposo carlisle es su mayor amor con sus hijos son su prioridad su sueño es que sus hijos encuentren esas personas que logren complementarlos que quieran a sus hijos por lo que son y no por lo que manifiestan.**_

 _ **Alice brandon**_

 _ **tiene 23 años vive en washington estudia en la misma universidad con sus primos pero en administracion de empresas quiere ser diseñadora de modas y tener una tienda de moda su sueño es que sus tios esme y carlisle cullen esten orgullosos de ella y no desepcionarlos ya que ellos le han dado todo lo que cualguier persona queria sin pedir nada a cambio.**_

 _ **Jasper hale**_

 _ **tiene 24 años es el gemelo de rosalie hale estudia psicologia infantil en la misma universidad que estudia su hermana es una persona muy seria tiene problema con su memoria por lo que tiene un horaria hasta para las cosas mas pequeñas como guardar ciertos papeles su sueño es ser un psicologo que ayude a niños con traumas por tener maltrato infantil o en ese ambito**_

 _ **Rosalie Hale**_

 _ **tiene 24 años es estudiante en la universidad de washington estudia derecho porque quiere ser abogada para poder detener la injusticia en las familias, su hermano es su unica familia ya que sus padres murieron cuando ella tenia 10 años ella quiere tener un lugar donde sea aceptada por quien es y no por tener u puesto en la popularidad como todos sus amigos.**_

 _ **Emmet Cullen**_

 _ **tiene 26 años es graduado en Washington en administracion de empresas y marketing trabaja en una empresa que creo el mismo de sofward es una persona con una mentalidad infantil no es muy apegado a las reglas le gusta probar cosas nuevas que tenga que ver con diversion tambien es un bromista de primera cree tener una vida perfecta porque tiene unos padres que lo aman.**_

 _ **Tanya denali**_

 _ **vive en Nueva York tiene 25 años es modelo para una marca muy conocida es una persona que finge ser materialista por que su madre se lo dice ya que es su unica familia por lo que trata de compraserla a pesar de eso ella es muy inteligente tiene el sueño de que despues pueda estudiar y vivir con una familia unida y feiz por ser familia.**_

 _ **Jessica Swan**_

 _ **es diseñadora de modas tiene 36 años vive con su esposo no tiene padres su hija es su sueño para lograr tener la vida que queria de reconocimiento y fama que queria y no pudo ser por tener a su hija por lo que tiene recentimiento con ella por no lograr desaserse de ella.**_

 _ **Jacob Black**_

 _ **el tiene 23 años vive en nueva york es estudiante de administracion de empresas su familia es su prioridad su sueño es tener su propi empresa de automoviles y no quiere distracciones por lo que no quiere distracciones no tiene amigos ni novias.**_


End file.
